Emotionless No More
by HurogWalker
Summary: Itachi and Kisame find a girl and bring her back to the Akatsuki base, handing her over to Sasori to babysit. Sasori grows to like her. SasoriXOC. Better summery inside. R&R!


If anyone is Ooc I'm really, really sorry… I've only watched about half of the first Naruto series… Also I'm sorry if this is a bit fragmented. It's based on a role play thing that a friend of mine and I did/are doing. Criticism, comments, suggestions, and reviews of any sort are welcome. All flames will have food toasted over them. Thanks, Enjoy.

* * *

Sasori sat in the main room of the Akatsuki base. He was working on fixing his Hiroku puppet, which had been severely damaged in the last raid. He was just reconnecting one of the arms when Tobi came in.

"Yay! Itachi-san and Kisame-san are back! They're not bye-bye anymore!" Tobi screamed sarcastically. Sasori sighed. This was probably one of the most boring days of his life.

"Tobi, why would I be surprised about this? They told us that they were coming back today."

"But Itachi-san found a girl!" Tobi said, jumping up and down several times before trotting out of the room to tell the news to the rest of the members. Well _that_ got Sasori's attention.

Itachi and Kisame came through the door on the other side of the room. Sure enough they were dragging a girl between them. _Holy…For once Tobi was right! Heck, she's gorgeous!_ Sasori stood up and walked over to them.

"So… Where did you find this… Thing?" He asked, emotionless as always.

"I guess we just found _it_ on the road and _it_ had such an immense amount of Chakara that we decided to bring _it_ home." Kisame replied, placing great emphasis on the fact that she was an 'it.'

The girl glared up at them,

"'I guess we just found _HER_ on the road and _SHE_ had such an immense amount of Chakara that we decided to bring _HER_ home.'" She said, fighting Itachi and Kisame's hold. "Let go." She demanded. "You're hurting me." She stopped struggling and looked around. "Where are we anyway?"

Itachi and Kisame released her and she dropped to the cold, hard floor. She winced.

"Come Kisame. We need to get this report to Leader-sama. Sasori, watch _it_ until we get back." Itachi said. The girl glared up at the tall, darkly handsome Uchiha as he insisted on referring to her as an 'it.' Itachi and Kisame turned and left the room. Sasori looked down at the girl.

"Well, I guess I'll have to watch you. Follow me and don't even try to run away. I promise, I will catch you." Sasori said, glaring down at the girl on the floor. He knew that she'd probably run the first chance she got. He reached down to grab her arm so that he could take her out of the main room that would soon be overly crowded with the other members, thanks to Tobi.

The girl pulled away from him.

"Don't touch me." She said, glaring at him as she got off the floor on her own.

Sasori stepped back as she stood up, trying to discreetly study her full curves. _Hell she's beautiful! Stop it Sasori! Calm down and relax. This is just another girl like the one Hidan sacrificed last month… That didn't help._

"Fine then. Follow me." Sasori said calmly, hiding his inner turmoil. He always tried to be as emotionless as his puppets.

Sasori pushed her forward out of the room, down a hallway until they came to a blood red door. Sasori opened it and shoved her inside, closing and locking the door behind them.

He looked around his room, making sure that everything was in its place. The room was dark red and black, with a large bed at the other end covered in a soft black blanket. This was his sanctuary and he wasn't entirely sure why he had brought her here. His workbench was elsewhere so his room was uncluttered. There was a TV and leather couch opposite the bed and Sasori sat down on it. He motioned with his hand for her to come sit by him. He had to tell her about the way this place worked.

* * *

She did her best not to notice as he eyed her body. Every man did it, why would he be any different. She toyed with the thought of not following him for a moment but then decided against it. It was soon to make a break for freedom. She followed him down the hallway, studying his back and the way he moved as she did. He stopped and opened a door. Red was a very interesting color to paint a door. Somewhat disturbing. He pushed her inside the room. She looked around at the bedroom, quickly re-assessing her captor. The room was spotless. Everything had a place and was in it. The bed was large and was covered in a soft black blanket. She wondered idly if he had satin sheets on his bed. She flushed slightly as soon as she realized what she had just thought. She couldn't really help it if he was attractive. She quickly jerked her gaze away from the bed. He was sitting on the couch motioning for her to sit next to him. She cautiously sat on the edge of the couch, as far from him as she could get, her gaze on the floor.

Sasori rolled his eyes as she sat down as far away as possible just as everyone else did. Sasori inched to her side as he spoke calmly.  
"My name is Sasori No Danna, or Sasori of the Red Sands. You may call me Sasori. My teammate's name is Deidera. What's your name?"

By now Sasori was sitting right next to her. A little too close for most people. He hoped that she wouldn't be offended.

"My name is Banu Arzu Gizem. Call me Arzu. Teammate doing what?" _I have to get out of here before this gets out of hand!_ She started to tremble slightly as he moved closer. She was in a strange world, everyone was talking about things that she didn't understand, she had been treated roughly, and now she was in her captor's bedroom and he was sitting _right_ next to her. This was bad. The worst part though was that she wasn't scared. No, that wasn't the worst part. She was a little exited. _This is soooo bad...._

Sasori noticed her trembling. He didn't know what to do so he did what came naturally. He brought his hand up to her face and gently caressed the soft skin on her face.  
"Why are you scared Arzu?"

This time he was very tender in his tone of voice. "Are you afraid of me?" _It wouldn't be the first time._

She held very still as he touched her face. A tremor went through her at the tenderness in his voice.  
"A little." She looked away from him. "But I guess I'm more afraid of what I might…" She trailed off, realizing that she had said more then she had intended to. Her gaze fell on his bed again and she shivered at the feeling of his skin on hers. She looked at the bed with fear and just a hint of longing for several long moments before looking back at the floor again.

Sasori blushed a bit at what she said, very uncharacteristic for him. His hand slowly trailed down her arm to her wrist. He grasped it firmly but gently. He stood up, taking her with him.  
"You look exhausted. Come, rest." He said, leading her to the bed. He let go of her and pulled back the blanket to reveal… more black.

She looked at him uncertainly for a moment. Deciding to trust the man, she climbed up onto his bed. _He's been a perfect gentleman so far... And I am tired... What can it hurt? Hmm... Don't answer that._ She looked around again, avoiding his gaze.  
"You… um… You look a bit tired yourself…" She trailed off, looking down at the blanket she began to nervously trace invisible patterns on the soft fabric.

Sasori got into bed beside her. "Yeah, I am a bit tired." He said with a yawn. He closed his eyes and, after a few minutes, pretended to be asleep, knowing that he could fool even Itachi with that act. He waited.

She watched him sleep, his face sweet and gentle. She shivered. It was cold in his room. She had thought that she would warm up once she had been under the blankets for a few minutes. She was still cold... But he was warm... Carefully, trying not to disturb him, she slid over closer to him. It was warmer but she was still cold. _Oh I might as well..._ She slid over even closer to the sleeping man, curling up right next to him, her head coming level with his shoulder. _If he were my boyfriend this would be where he puts his arms around me... But he's not so I'll just have to make do._ She closed her eyes, feeling warm and safe, and started to drift off to sleep.

Sasori waited until he thought she was asleep, and then he let his hands run down her back and pull her closer to him. Now he felt warm too. _So that was the problem with this bed. It's only had one person in it..._ He sighed softly. He was slowly starting to actually like someone, for once.

She relaxed into him arms with a soft, sleepy sigh, cuddling as close as she could get to the man holding her. _Sasori_ He held her close and she tucked her head slightly so that her face was against his shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes, smiling slightly. She made sure her breath was still coming in a sleepy rhythm, her mind spinning with the sudden happiness that she felt.

At last Sasori fell asleep, with her in his arms.  
After a while his eyes opened to see her there. He tensed then the reason that she was there came back to him. Hoping that she was still asleep, he slipped away from her, out if bad and started changing. _I hate sleeping in my day clothes..._ Was one of the many thoughts going through his head. He pulled on a pair of soft sleeping pants and reached for a shirt, glancing over at the bed to make sure that she was still asleep. To his horror her eyes were open and she was watching him.

She blinked sleepily at him and stretched. _I died. I must have died. Why are people always so sad when people die? I don't think I ever will be again. Not when angels are this hot..._ The angel's face reddened slightly and he turned away and reached for his shirt. She got out of bed and went over to him.  
"I don't mind." She told him and slipped her hand into his and walked back toward the bed. She climbed into bed, pulling him with her. When he was lying down again she cuddled against him and sighed contentedly. She was almost asleep again when she quietly asked,  
"So, what did I die from?" There wasn't time for him to answer her. She was already asleep.

* * *

Please


End file.
